


Dancing In The Moonlight

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, T'Pree, Terry L. Gardner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine's thoughts after she watches Sarek and Amanda dance at the inaugural ball at the new Terran Embassy in Shi'Kahr. They look so romantically beautiful that she follows them when Sarek leads Amanda out of the ballroom and out onto the patio under the faint light of T'Khut and as the waltz ends, he kisses her in the shadows.</p><p>Written by Terry L. Gardner (T'Pree).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing In The Moonlight

Dancing in the Moonlight  
by Terry L. Gardner  
Rated G  
Disclaimer: Star Trek and its many wonderful characters are owned by Paramount.

Summary: Christine's thoughts after she watches Sarek and Amanda dance at the inaugural ball at the new Terran Embassy in Shi'Kahr. They look so romantically beautiful that she follows them when Sarek leads Amanda out of the ballroom and out onto the patio under the faint light of T'Khut and as the waltz ends, he kisses her in the shadows.

 

~ooOoo~

There is something beautiful about watching two people who have been a couple for many, and many years maneuver their way across a dance floor, whether they're gifted hoofers or not. It's an unspoken negotiation, part of the pattern of a life they've made together and know by heart. When they are dancing in the moonlight, it's inspiring. The give and take, steps backward and forward, to the side, and dips and twirls, cheek to cheek.

I'm sure that Sarek and Amanda's marriage is not without times of difficulty, just like my parents. I'm not sure exactly what makes it work. Love, commitment to each other or commitment to the commitment they made on their wedding day. Patience. Long-suffering. Faith in each other or in their God, whatever it is, they're still dancing and kissing. And in these days, that is a sure fire miracle.

This all reminds me of the song, "Somebody's Miracle." It is really terrific. It's a lovely, moving confession about hope, doubt, regret and faith. And it made me think of Spock's parents and my parents dancing in the moonlight.

I remember the lyrics: "I'm so far, so far away from it now/That it seems like I may never know how/People stay in love for half of their lives/It's a secret they keep between husbands and wives/Baby, there goes somebody's miracle/Walking down the street/There goes some other fairy tale…"

The song is about finding meaning in things as we grow older that we took for granted when were younger. Things that are simple, as people staying in love for a long time, kind of inspires awe in me now.

My parents and Spock's parents are a miracle, walking down the street, hand in hand and in the moonlight, attached at the lips.


End file.
